


Darkness Ascending

by SWLI1995



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Concerned Dean Winchester, Darkness, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Evil, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Good vs Evil, Good vs Evil in Sam, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, lots of description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLI1995/pseuds/SWLI1995
Summary: This work explores Sam's demon blood addiction more thoroughly, and delves into the inner moral conflicts he faces. We also see Dean and his struggle to keep his brother safe. The story is not set in any particular episode, but it would fall somewhere in the 5th season.





	Darkness Ascending

Chapter 1  
The rage started in his stomach and he could feel it slowly spreading throughout the rest of his body. He swallowed once trying to calm down. Unknown rage had always been a part of his life but recently it had become more intense and he found it harder to control it. To be honest, it kind of scared him. It started without any warning, seeming to have no origin. Trying not to panic, he focused his attention on the computer screen in front of him.  
“Yeah, thanks Bobby”, he heard Dean finish.  
A look of concern crossed Dean’s face as he looked at his baby brother. “How are you doing Sammy”, he asked cautiously. A quick shadow passed Sam’s face before he deflected,  
“So, what’d Bobby say? Any ideas on where the devil might be?”  
Not entirely sure if he wanted to let his brother off the hook, but figured Sam would probably lie about whatever was wrong, he thought back to what Bobby had said. “No, not really anyway,” he replied dazedly coming out of his thought, “You’d think now that Lucifer popped out of the box there’d be major omens, but instead we’re just sitting here twiddling our thumbs waiting for the son of a bitch to make a move.”  
“Bobby’s doing everything he can. I don’t know what Lucifer has planned but in the meanwhile we search. We can’t let the devil and the angels win Dean.”  
“You don’t think I know that? I’m not gonna let those winged dick-bags turn the world to crap,” he replied incuriously.  
“That’s not what I’m saying,” Same huffed, not wanting to pick another fight with his brother; then more calmly, “We haven’t said yes right? Without our permission they can’t have their death match toasting the world. But, Lucifer is still out there and he can destroy the world by himself. So, we need to find him. Stopping him is the only way of stopping the apocalypse”.  
Throwing his hands up, “What do you want me to do Sam, I can’t just pull locations out of my ass. We’ve got no leads”.  
Dean looked at Sam, exasperated, tired and hopeless of everything going on. Sam merely responded eyeing his brother. “We haven’t used all our resources you know” he said without further context. Dean stared back at him with an expression of confused annoyance. “What are you..” Dean began, then coming to a realization, “No, we don’t need him”.  
“You can’t say that Dean. He’s an angel maybe he’s heard something we haven’t.”  
Dean rubbed his down his face, “Fine” he sighed. “Cas..”…  
“Hello Dean”.  
“Personal space Cass,” he said taking a step back from Castiel who had appeared directly in front of Dean.  
Sam snickered at the awkward exchange between the two before joining in on the conversation. “Hey Cass”.  
“Sam”.  
“Look, we’ve been looking for Lucifer for months and haven’t come up with anything. Do you think you could tune into angel radio? Maybe they might know something”.  
Cass looked at him apprehensively, “I don’t know Sam. Heaven doesn’t want me, I don’t know if I can”.  
“Come on Cass,” Dean sighed with a touch of annoyance, “Don’t be a dick”.  
Cass looked at both of them perturbed but then exhaled loudly agreeing to listen in. He stood there for a moment staring intently at Dean. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Hear anything?” he asked trying to shift Cass’s focus who showed no response, “Cass..”.  
“Dean, if you keep trying to talk to me, I will not be able to concentrate”.  
“Right,” he murmured awkwardly running his hand through the back of his hair.  
“Angel radio is silent, they don’t seem very keen on discussing events of the apocalypse,” he concluded eyes coming back into focus.  
“Dammit,” Dean cursed placing his face in his hands.  
“What do we do now then?” Cass asked.  
Sam, who had been sitting quietly at the desk looked at both of them, clearly agitated and pinching the bridge of his nose. “We keep searching”.

Chapter 2  
It was dark. A storm had clouded the sky, eliminating the stars and leaving the only light coming from the headlights of a 67’ Chevy Impala racing down the otherwise deserted road. There was nothing. The road was clear but slick from the newly fallen rain. The darkness blanketed the outside world leaving it with a sense of nihility.  
Inside the car, the storm continued to grow. Inwards, the darkness grew, reaching out. Sam sat in the passenger seat feeling the darkness cascading over him. He thought back to Azazel showing him the demon blood that now flows throughout his body. Most of the time he could forget about it but it been on his mind since they began searching for Lucifer. It was evil. He knew that, of course he knew that, and for that very reason he should be panicking, telling Dean, something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t, he couldn’t go and tell Dean about the darkness the demon blood and Lucifer were covering him from; not because he was scared, but because somewhere in his mind he liked it. If only he could blame Ruby, for the demon blood and going dark side, but the truth was it really wasn’t her fault. Sure she introduced him to the idea of drinking demon blood but it wasn’t her that made him continue the habit. The blood gave him a sense of power that he had never felt before, a power that made him feel alive and charged. The feelings of uncertainty disappeared and he knew that the demon blood was a part of him, and it was right. Of course, once the high wore off he was once again faced with a moral dilemma. Sam believed he was a good person, he truly did, and when he was confronted with these conflicting moral positions his rational mind fell apart. In the long run, though, he always chose to do good. In fact, he would be overly good in an attempt to distance himself from the evil within him, but it remained lurking in the back of his mind, waiting. Now, in the car with Dean, he was faced with these two sides once again only now the darkness had been growing and it was becoming more difficult to see the lines.  
“Sam!!”  
Sam snapped out of his thoughts, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair, “Yeah, yeah, right,” he stuttered attempting to figure out what was going on.  
“Are you with me man? Because lately you’ve been checked out… I don’t want to pick a fight, but I’m worried about you Sammy.”  
“I’m fine Dean, just tired, that’s all”.  
Dean glanced at his brother once more, concern visible on his face. He shook his head incredulously, “Sure…So tell me what Bobby found.”  
“Well it’s not much; but, there were signs of demonic omens around Salem, Illinois”.  
“So, that’s where the devil’s at?”.  
“It’s the only lead we’ve got,” Sam finished, staring out the window again. He didn’t tell Dean, but he knew Lucifer was in Salem. It was like the town was calling to him. Seeing that his brother was done talking, Dean sighed and tried to focus on the road but his mind was racing, trying to figure out what was wrong with his baby brother.  
…..  
Three hours later, the two arrived in the small town.  
“I don’t know man, this town doesn’t exactly look like it’s bustling with demonic activity,” Dean said as he peered out from underneath the window of the impala.  
“Hey, Bobby said the town was lighting up with omens; if the devil’s here, we’ll find him,” Sam replied passively, not truly paying attention to the situation.  
Dean glanced over at his brother, and noticing the apathy said, “Yeah, whatever,” and continued into the town.  
The darkness within Sam continued to grow and pull at him, stronger than before. It seemed, the closer they came to Lucifer, the harder it was to control this darkness and the impulses that came with it.  
…  
“Home crappy home,” Dean scoffed as he threw his bags down on yet another stained bedspread of the motel.  
Sam smiled to himself as he took out his computer and sat at a small table by the window, “Did you let Cass know where we were?”.  
Dean turned around, looking at Sam with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion playing on his face, “No”, he merely said before pulling out his cellphone and dialing the angel’s number. “Hi Cass...Yes..Yes...Look Cass, were in Salem, Illinois at Super 8, room number 215,” he finished while the angel appeared before him simultaneously.  
“Hello Dean,” Cass smiled.  
Dean swallowed, and the two continued to stare awkwardly at each other for another moment. Sam, noticing the awkward exchange, interrupted, “So Cass, we think the devil’s here somewhere. What do you think? Can you sense anything?”.  
Cass turned towards Sam, his expression suddenly turning serious, “He’s here”.  
Sam swallowed, and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Dread and excitement filled his stomach and his heart rate increased. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to regain control on his swirling mind. Dean and Cass seemed unaware of the chaos ascending Sam and continued on with their conversation.  
The darkness had completely covered Sam, invading every poor, his blood; it felt as if his body was on fire. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears. His chest was heavy and he couldn’t breathe. He tried to snap out of it, tried to pull his thoughts away from the urges that were clawing in the pit of his stomach, but nothing helped. It seemed like forever, but eventually Sam pulled himself away from the darkness within, and returned to the moldy motel room to find Dean and Cass staring at him.  
“Are you even listening, man?” Dean asked skeptically.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Sam repeated trying to reassure himself, “I just got a bit dizzy”. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie.  
Sighing, Dean closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. “Okay,” he muttered quietly, then, “Right, Cass and I are going to scout the town, try and figure out where Lucifer is holed up. You just stay here.”  
“What no! I’m not sitting around while you two are hunting the freaking devil!”  
“Sam please,” Dean pleaded, obviously concerned for his little brother, “If you come, we’re practically handing the devil’s vessel over to him. So, just please, stay here”.  
Sam huffed, but nodded. It was a logical argument, but not the one Sam wanted to hear. It was true, he didn’t want Dean and Cass going up against the devil alone, but he didn’t want to be left alone by himself either. He had managed to push back against the darkness for now, but the fire hadn’t completely died, and he was afraid what would happen should he be left alone with it.  
Chapter 3

 

A thin layer of sweat coated Sam’s clammy body. He lay in the center of the bed, clutching either side. His body lay still but the world around him was spinning out of control. Thoughts raced around in his mind, and the fire in his belly had swelled up again. The darkness had flooded his body and he could feel the blood, that blood which was tainted with demon blood, sizzled beneath his veins. He knew it was wrong, evil; he knew the disappointment Dean would have, but he needed it. Just this once, just to regain control.  
Slowly, he sat up on the bed and placed his head in his hands. The memories of detoxing from that evil substance flashed into his mind, and he used the memories, clung to them, to try and convince himself he didn’t want this. But, the darkness had wiggled its way into the crevices of his mind, and the memories of the strength and power that came with the substance soon overtook those other memories. He rubbed his hands down his face and then got up and grabbed his jacket before slamming the door behind him.  
The air was crisp and cool against Sam’s burning face. There was a slight breeze which carried the smell beer and sweat from a nearby bar. Sam turned the corner. The light poured out onto the dark sidewalk and the heavy beat from inside vibrated the building. Bobby said there had been demon omens here. If that’s the case, all Sam should have to do is show his face and demons would do anything to get their fingers on Lucifer’s vessel. He walked in, music booming around him, and sat at the bar.  
“Sammy Winchester,” a young blonde said scooting onto the bar stool next to him, “What are you doing around these parts,” she mocked, eyes flashing black.  
Sam tensed up momentarily, but decided it was better to play it cool. He gazed at her a moment before sipping his beer, “I heard your dad was in town,” he replied cooly.  
She glanced at him, trying to figure out his motive, but eventually donned a cocky smile, “He sure is big boy, and word on the street is, he would do anything to get his hands on you,” she finished rubbing her hand up Sam’s leg. He grabbed her hand and stared intently at her for a moment noticing the blood pumping in her neck. She tried jerking her hand back and eventually he smirked and let go, placing money on the table and walking out the door.  
He stood outside in the alley behind the bar. A man stood beside a dumpster and upon noticing Sam, quickly stepped out his cigarette butt and hurried away. Sam felt a hand grasp ahold of his shoulder.  
“You didn’t think I was going to just let you walk out of there,” she spit, her black eyes filled with fiery contempt.  
Sam could feel the electricity and excitement bubbling up in his body. “Oh I was hoping you wouldn’t,” he replied spinning around jamming Ruby’s knife into her abdomen.  
There was a flash of crimson within the girl's body and then she collapsed in Sam’s arms. She was heavier than she looked, but Sam easily picked her up and threw her into the back of his illegally acquired car.  
It was obvious what he was about to do; and, therefore, it was obvious he couldn’t go back to the hotel. Not yet. The body lay in the back seat of the car, the paleness of death beginning to overcome it. He had no idea who the girl had been; what the name of this demon’s meat suit had been called. This mere fact should knot itself in Sam’s stomach, but instead he only felt the buzz of excitement racing through his veins. He soon pulled off towards an abandoned warehouse and hoisted the girl out of the car to prepare to drain the blood from her body. It might have been easier to just drink the blood while she was still alive, but he prefered the quiet. It only took about 10 minutes to drain the body.  
The thick liquid lay still in a pale Sam had managed to find. He stared down into the bucket, his heart rate speeding up. The saliva gathered in his mouth, and he could taste the metallic tang of the blood on his tongue. A sweat gathered on his brow and somewhere deep in his mind he found himself asking if he was really about to do this. He knew it was out of his control now, though, he wasn’t leaving this place without that sweet power fluid pumping through his own veins. He looked down one more time and then raised the pale to his lips.  
Chapter 4  
The town wasn’t that big and it didn’t take long to scout it out. There were no obvious signs of where the devil might be, if he was even here. Dean was frustrated. It had been months since they’d had any lead on Lucifer and now there first new lead seemed to be a hoax. Then there was the matter of Sam. He’d been acting different and as much as he tried to hide it, Dean couldn’t help but notice the unmistakable change in Sam’s demeanor. He was distant and more brooding than usual. Whatever was going on in Sam’s mind, he wasn’t telling Dean; and it was this that made Dean worry.  
“Dean...uh...I think we’ve passed this store several times now,” Cass remarked awkwardly.  
Dean glanced over at the angel and then out the window noticing the familiar incandescent glow of the Rural King sign. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second trying to regain focus.  
“Yeah, yeah sorry” he grunted.  
“Are you okay Dean,” he said staring at Dean with genuine concern.  
Noticing this, Dean changed his demeanor, deflecting from the issue troubling his mind.  
“I don’t know man, I mean we’ve looked all over this town and found jack squat. No demons, not unusual occurrences, nothing. I thought you said he was here?”  
“He is Dean. I can feel his presence. We just have to keep looking, I’m sure he will turn up”.  
“Yeah, okay,” he finished, staring out at the road ahead of them, his thoughts already drifting back to his worrisome little brother.  
….  
Dean flicked on the light as they walked back into the hotel room,  
“No Cass, you’re up my ass doesn’t actually mean up my ass….” Dean looked around, “Sam,” he called cautiously, “Sammy”?  
The light by the door was lit, but otherwise the room was dark. Silence hung in the air, heavy and unmoving. Panic began to rise in the pit of Dean’s stomach as he looked in at the stillness of the room.  
“Dammit,” Dean cursed, sliding his hand over his mouth. “Dammit Sammy,” he repeated, his voice heavy with emotion as he stared up at the ceiling.  
“Dean, I’m sure Sam is fine. He probably just left…”  
“No,” Dean said, cutting Cass off, “I told him not to leave, and what’d he do? For all we know, Satan could have his hands all over him”! “I should have kept a closer eye on him,” Dean said, talking to himself now, “I knew something like this was going to happen”.  
“Dean…”  
“Come on, we’re leaving,” Dean said shortly. He got into the Impala, slapping the door and sped out of the parkway.  
Chapter 5  
The rush was amazing. His lips were tingling and stained a deep vibrant red. The metallic taste lingered in his mouth and he felt a bit shaky as his blood pumped with adrenaline. It started in his extremities and rapidly moved towards his center. The power boiled beneath his skin, enveloping his soul and leaving his body hot to the touch. The pale clattered to the ground and Sam stepped over it his whole presence vibrating with maleficence and intensity. For a just a second, his eyes flashed black before he smirked maniacally and sashayed out the building.  
The air outside buzzed with potential, and Sam was about to head back to the bar when he noticed something else seemed to be calling out to him. The darkness within him began to stir once more; it pulled at his now twisted soul, compelling him to go in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was the demon blood flowing through him, or perhaps Sam had finally admitted to himself he enjoyed the feeling; whatever the reason, he embraced the depravity and turned on his heel towards the opposite direction.  
It was as if he was walking through a thick fog. The demon blood clouded his mind with a false sense of paramountcy and he walked through this allegorical fog only able to see the headlights of a car filled with his own self-importance and subjugation of anything that came in his way. His newly found immorality pulled at his internal strings coercing him forward, farther and farther into the darkness, and he gladly accepted only able to see what was ahead of him, but now understanding exactly where he would end up.  
At the same time, the old sam, the one who fought against the evilness, who had now been shoved into a crevice at the far reaches of his mind tried to speak up and remind Sam of the goodness he always had fought for. He tried to shine a flashlight through the fog and for a moment, Sam saw it and remembered who he was, but the light from the car was brighter and easily directed Sam’s attention back to the current path.  
His mind was throbbing with the intensity of the demon blood and the force pulling him forward. With every step he took, he could feel the ground tremble beneath him. His whole body was pulsating with anticipation and arrogance, he could feel he was getting closer to whatever this was. The demon blood had never given him such capability and strength before; but before things were different. Before he wanted to fight against what was destined to be, he wanted to fight against the feelings he had, he wanted to fight for Dean. Dean. There was a moment of clarity; the fog lifted completely. What would Dean think, what would he do if he found out? His whole life, Sam had looked up to Dean, he had trusted him. When Dean admitted he didn’t trust Sam anymore after what had happened with Ruby, Sam had promised himself he would do whatever it took to gain that trust back. Dean was his idolized big brother, and he had been determined not to ever let him down again. Where was he now, though? In the same predicament as before. The pride began to fade from his consciousness and instead was replaced with guilt. Here he was, in the middle of this godforsaken town, literally headed down a dark road with the same evil demon blood flowing through his veins as before. In not wanting to disappoint his brother, Sam had lied, he’d kept this darkness to himself and as a consequence ended up doing exactly the opposite. The guilt and shame flooded over him like a viscous liquid, leaving him motionless and gasping for breath. The totality of everything he’d done in the past hour crashed on top of him and he finally realized how far off the reservation he’d gone. He looked around him and was able to see clearly the run down, abandoned buildings, the broken street lights, and the oddly deserted streets. He gasped, running his hands over his head with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked down in disbelief and let out a soft sigh coated with chargin, and pulled out his cellphone. The little light from the screen seemed to light up the entire street as Sam scrolled through his contacts. His thumb hovered over the button as he stared at Dean’s number. Then, the fog ascended back upon him like an unexpected storm; showering him in wickedness; and the pull, stronger than before, propelled him forward. His cell phone clattered to the ground and the light dimmed before finally going out.  
It wasn’t long before Sam arrived at a building, which upon first glance looked like every other ramshackled building on the street; but upon further examination, the differences were conspicuous. The energy from within the building was palpable and Sam could feel it even from outside. There was no actual light emitting from within, but there was a certain radiance and glow that seemed to be coming from the top floor. Then, there were the demons. Sam couldn’t see them but he could hear their blood pumping and his first instinct was to jump them and suck the blood from their miserable bodies, but he didn’t. He knew that wasn’t his purpose here. He approached the building semi-cautiously pushing the door open and looked around. There was no one on the bottom floor, but the energy within the building was overwhelming and he could tell the pinnacle of intensity originated from upstairs. He began climbing the steps with each step straining the weak steps and squeaking loudly in the the otherwise quiet building. His heart-rate accelerated, and he felt the blood rush to his brain. Everything was pounding inside his head and the anticipation leaked through every poor. He turned the knob and let the door swing open. The demons turned to look at him and from the other side of the room Lucifer looked up a smiled.  
“Hiya Sam”.  
Chapter 6  
Unlike the fog Sam was walking through, Dean was running in a tunnel. He was aware of what was going outside of the tunnel, but he didn’t care and was only looking for the opening at the end. Everything that had ever happened to him, Michael, Lucifer, Cass, Sam, Azazel, his own self-guilt and disappointment, he shoved outside the tunnel. He buried himself within, and was frantically running to get to the end, to get to Sam, before it closed too. However, it didn’t matter how fast he ran, every time he moved forward, the opening moved back. He reached out, trying to talk, to reason with the opening, but the more he tried, the quicker it moved away. Then, the haunting realization came, maybe the opening didn’t want Dean to reach it. It wasn’t just moving back, it was moving farther away from Dean. His thoughts continued to race down this tunnel as he flew down the road determined to find his brother. It didn’t matter if Sam wanted Dean to save him because every time Dean was there doing what had to be done, ignoring the consequences.  
Cass sat in the passenger seat distraught by the worry and tenseness plaguing his friend’s face. He had always felt a deep connection with Dean and it made him uncomfortable just sitting back and watching his world fall apart. He could do no more to help Sam than Dean could, probably less. He had noticed the increased darkness spreading over Sam’s soul, but had chosen not to warn Dean out of fear of what it might do to him. Now, he realized that was a mistake. It was obvious the abrupt disappearance of Sam was tearing Dean apart. His eyes were focused on the road, but Cass knew he wasn’t paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out where Sam was, but also trying to distract itself from the fact that it knew exactly who he was with.  
It wasn’t long before they reached the outskirts of the town which was polluted with broken down, forgotten buildings. Dean looked around and then, getting increasingly frustrated, slammed the car into park, throwing his hands in exasperation.  
“Dean…” Cas began.  
“Cass, what the hell? We’ve been through this town like 15 times, and I still don’t have any idea of where Lucifer is. I believe you man, I really do, but I just don’t know what to do at this point”.  
“Dean, I’m certain he’s here. I can feel we’re getting closer, his presence is overwhelming. I promise, we’ll find him soon. I understand about your brother…”  
“No...Just don’t,” he said firmly and then softer, “please.”  
Cass gave a puzzled look, “But Dean…”  
“Dammit Cass, I said shut up! We’ve got no leads, on the devil. Sam’s AWOL, and we’re just parked here with our heads up our asses. So, please don’t but Dean me, because while we’re sitting here going nowhere, Sam could be getting ass raped by Lucifer”.  
He sighed and closed his eyes. His whole body felt heavy with guilt and anxiety. He had always tried so hard to keep Sam safe, but it was never enough.  
“Dean…” Cass began.  
Dean sighed and shook his head getting ready to yell at Cass again, “Cass…”  
“Dean look!”  
Dean followed the angel’s gaze out into the darkness.  
“What? I don’t see anything”.  
“That building out there,” he pointed towards a building several hundred meters in front of them, “There are demons on the top floor, around 10 from what I can make out”.  
“You positive?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll take it,” Dean said roughly grabbing the demon blade and stowing it in his jacket.  
They slinked up to the front of the building and noticed the door was already slightly ajar. They passed a glance between each other before Dean, with his knife poised, reached his hand out to the door and lightly pushed it open. The door swung open slowly, creaking. The sound was deafening to the reticent house. Dean gave a final glance over to Cass before motioning his fingers to go inside. They entered the building cautiously, making sure to scout out every possible inch of the lower floor. Once they gave it the all clear, the proceeded to the stairs. From the bottom of the stairs, you could see a faint glow coming from a room on the top floor. Muffled voices seeped out and floated down to where Dean and Cass were still sounding. Although, the actual content was inaudible, Dean recognized the unmistakable calm and confident tone of his brother. Cass noticed it too and reached out to Dean as he was about to run up to his brother.  
“Dean, we can’t just burst in there, we don’t know what we’re up against. I know your brother is up there, but you need to focus”.  
Dean shrugged off the angel's hand, not wanting to admit he was right. It didn’t matter, though, all thoughts of strategy and proper sleuthing techniques were replaced by the one thought: Sam was up there, and Dean was going to save him.  
The top floor was cold, mind numbingly cold, and Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that no matter what happened here tonight, he wasn’t going to truly get Sam back. This feeling irritated him, and his brain was doing everything in its power to block it out, but the feeling stayed, hovering over him like a bird ready to strike. And as soon as they reached the room, it hit. It slammed into his chest at 100 mph. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think; all he could do is stare at the end of the room where his brother stood in front of Lucifer.  
“Sammy,” he tried to call out.  
It looked like Sam turned his head for just a moment, but he quickly turned back to Lucifer.  
“Yes,” he said.  
The word hung in the air. Deans whole world froze. Everything was gone, the demons, Cass, Lucifer, all that was left was Dean, Sam, and that yes. He tried to move, to reach Sammy, but that word hung in the middle of them, like some invisible wall that he couldn’t penetrate. He shoved at it, he pushed at it, he yelled at it, but no matter what, he couldn’t reach Sam.  
“Sammy, no,” he gasped one final time.  
Sam looked over at him, the old Sam, and a shade of regret passed over his face before the entire room was engulfed in light.  
Chapter 7  
Sam’s body felt completely electrified. He had never felt so alive, so full of power in his life. His body and his ego swelled with a sense of superiority. He knew, now, everything he’d ever done in his life had led him to this moment. This moment, a situation he would have never placed himself in before, was the only moment he had felt truly at peace with himself. He belonged here.  
Lucifer raised his gaze and moved slightly away from the wall, cocking his head.  
“Sam, what do I owe the pleasure?”  
No words passed Sam’s lips, but he moved forward.  
Lucifer detected the difference in Sam’s personality, and placed his hand towards his mouth with curiosity.  
“Something’s different,” he mused, “What is it I sense in that giganto body of yours” he said shaking his finger towards him.  
“Ahhh, there we go,” he smiled, “It’s your soul. It’s much...darker now,” he finished.  
“Yes,” Sam muttered.  
Then, the fog cleared, except this time, it revealed the dark clarity of the situation. He had been walking in the dark most of his life, but here, in this musky, broken room, the light shone brightly.  
“I want to say yes”.  
Lucifer smiled and opened his arms, motioning for Sam to come forward. Time had stopped for Sam, but somewhere in the time it took Sam to walk over to Lucifer, he heard a clatter in the back of the room. No one else seemed to pay any attention to it, so Sam kept walking. Then, and it sounded as if it was thousands of miles away, Sam heard Dean call his name. The old Sam burst from his cage, leaping towards the sound, and Sam began to turn around, but this new reality was too strong, and he quickly regained focus. He stood directly in front of Lucifer, and the light radiating from his body was beautiful and warm. This was it.  
“Yes,” he whispered.  
The light became more intense, and Sam, for a reason he didn’t know himself, turned around and saw Dean at the other end on his knees, distraught. Everything he had just done dawned on his old morality and all he wanted to do was reach out to Dean and ask for forgiveness, but he could feel Lucifer merging his consciousness with his own. The feeling was incredible, and he easily gave in. He looked over at Dean once more and mouthed goodbye. 

The End


End file.
